Dommages Collatéraux
by Muesmo
Summary: Bella Swan, simple employée d'une entreprise d'escrocs fait la rencontre d'Edward Cullen, issu d'une famille riche sans moeurs alors qu'elle assiste, sans le vouloir, à un règlement de comptes. Dans le chaos du monde de la tromperie, une loi subsiste : Pas de témoins. AH.
1. Désillusion

**_Dommages Collatéraux_** est le bébé de _MamzelleCaro_ et _ireduks_. Il a vu le jour lorsqu'une idée folle dans la tête de _MamelleC_ fut partagée avec _ireduks_. Il s'avéra plus tard, que cette même idée trottait dans sa tête. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que les deux auteures décident de prendre leur plume virtuelle et créent cette fiction! _Muesmo _? Quelle est l'origine de ce surnom ? Oh... Vous ne le comprendriez pas de toute façon ;)

_En espérant que le début de cette fabuleuse fiction vous donne le goût d'en lire plus !_

**Bonne lecture !**

_Muesmo_ _xo._

* * *

**Chapitre 1** \- **Désillusion**

_Bella_

.:.

« **Achète des bières en rentrant**… »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Charlie Swan, mon père, avachi sur le divan tout rapiécé du salon, l'une de ses mains pendant dans le vide, dans l'attente d'une autre bouteille.

Avec sa barbe hirsute, son t-shirt tâché et les cernes violettes qui creusaient son regard éteint, il était difficile de croire qu'il avait été un jeune shérif pimpant à la carrière prometteuse, encore quelques années plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui –et ce depuis le départ de ma mère, il y a six ans déjà– il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : Un homme quinquagénaire aussi malheureux et endetté que son apparence était négligée.

Malgré cela, je tentais de garder l'image que j'avais de mon père intacte et semblable à celle que renvoyaient ces quelques vieilles photos de l'époque du mariage de mes parents, sans doute rongées par l'humidité dans une boîte au grenier.

Vêtu d'un costume neuf et élégant, sa barbe taillée en une moustache qui le suivait déjà depuis quelques années et le torse bombé d'être marié avec la si belle jeune femme qu'était alors ma mère, il avait si fier allure !

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, détournant mon attention vers la pluie tapant contre les carreaux de la maison. Je détestais les jours pluvieux –soit une grande partie de l'année quand on habitait la petite bourgade de Forks.

J'inspirai longuement. Renée Dwyer, anciennement Swan, _ma mère_... Que dire d'elle ? Six ans plus tôt, elle avait rencontré lors d'une banale festivité se déroulant à Port Angeles Phil Dwyer, ancien joueur de baseball ayant gagné suffisamment d'argent ces dernières années pour s'arrêter de travailler et prendre une retraite à seulement trente-trois ans.

De nature impulsive (dont j'avais malheureusement en partie hérité), elle avait choisi de le suivre à l'autre bout du pays et de vivre avec lui dans leur nouvelle maison située en bord de mer, en Floride, brisant ainsi des années de mariage d'un claquement de doigts. Mon père avait été dévasté par la séparation et depuis, il sombrait chaque jour plus profondément dans l'alcool, préférant ce dernier au reste et allant même jusqu'à nous endetter pour pouvoir satisfaire sa soif grandissante.

Sans un mot, je passai à côté de lui, me saisissant d'une des dernières fines liasses de billets qui restaient dans le pot en verre qui contenait tout notre argent. Celui-ci était posé sur la table bancale de notre minuscule cuisine que j'entretenais du mieux que je pouvais. Le reste de la maison n'était malheureusement pas aussi bien conservé puisque je ne m'en occupais vraiment que lors de mes jours de repos –c'est-à-dire presque jamais.

Je soupirai.

La moitié du mois n'était pas encore passée que nous manquions déjà d'argent. J'allais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires à nouveau... Il n'était en effet pas rare que je fasse des heures en plus pour combler le manque d'argent, mais j'avais beau me démener au travail, parfois il arrivait que je ne parvienne pas à suivre Charlie et sa dépendance.

Un jour, alors que j'espérais encore retrouver le Charlie d'autrefois, j'avais tenté l'impossible et avais cherché à le désintoxiquer de son vice en cachant les quelques bouteilles qu'il n'avait pas encore éclusées dans ma chambre. Je ne l'eus jamais vu autant en colère que ce jour-là et j'en fus très surprise puisque Charlie, pas particulièrement réactif à la base, l'était encore moins depuis que ma mère était partie.

Ce fut ainsi que je réalisai que la seule chose qui comptait pour lui désormais, que la seule chose capable de susciter une quelconque réaction de sa part était l'alcool.

J'avais beau lui parler, le raisonner à propos de son problème, jamais il ne me répondait directement. Tout ce que j'obtenais c'était lui en train de me regarder de son air morne et vide avant de prendre une autre gorgée de la boisson qu'il buvait à ce moment-là puis de tourner son attention vers la télévision.

Un coup de klaxon coupa le fil de mes pensées. Je lançai un bref regard vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée : les aiguilles indiquaient sept heures dix. Je sortis sur le perron, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. La brise du matin me fit légèrement frissonner et je resserrai mes bras sous ma poitrine pour me réchauffer.

Je levai la tête et vis que c'était bien Alice qui venait d'arriver au volant de sa Porsche jaune canari –j'ignorais d'ailleurs toujours comment elle se l'était procurée, ne gagnant pas des sommes faramineuses– et soupirai alors qu'elle me saluait d'un large sourire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. J'avais beau la sermonner, chaque fois c'était la même chose. C'était à se demander à quoi lui servait une voiture de sport qui pouvait monter jusqu'à deux cents vingt-cinq kilomètres à l'heure.

« **Salut !** » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air enjoué alors que je montai dans sa voiture. « **Quoi de neuf chez les Swan ?** »

Je lui lançai un regard excédé, silencieuse. Alice savait tout de mon quotidien et n'avait guère besoin d'un quelconque rappel.

« **Je vois que quelqu'un est grognon ce matin**... » Dit-elle en roulant les yeux tout en gardant néanmoins le sourire.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit marche arrière et s'engagea sur la route. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sur l'autoroute en direction de l'immeuble Volturis.

J'avais rencontré Alice lors de mon premier jour de travail dans la compagnie, à seulement dix-huit ans –avant ma majorité les choses étaient encore plus difficiles : je devais trouver des petits boulots sans réel contrat, par-ci par-là, afin de subvenir aux besoins de la maisonnée. Depuis, tous les jours se ressemblaient. _Prendre soin de Charlie. Aller au boulot. Faire les courses. Le ménage. La cuisine._ Tout se répétait inlassablement, si bien que même Alice et son éternelle bonne humeur n'y pouvaient plus rien. J'étais ancrée dans ma monotonie.

Lorsque j'avais été engagée chez les Volturis, j'avais cru à une aubaine –après tout je venais à peine d'être diplômée. Les Volturis étaient une entreprise réputée et ils n'engageaient que le meilleur du meilleur. Partout où je m'étais renseignée à leur sujet, on ne m'en avait dit que de bonnes choses.

« _Les Volturis sont des employeurs modèles ! L'atmosphère de travail est super décontractée ! Les gens là-bas sont hyper intéressants !_ »

Il n'y avait que du positif et ce fut finalement le salaire qui m'était promis qui me décida.

En fin de compte, rien de tout cela ne fut vrai et jour après jour je fus déçue par le contraste entre le travail que l'on m'avait dépeint et celui auquel je me rendais tous les jours. Malgré mon désarroi, je ne pouvais définitivement pas abandonner cet emploi du jour au lendemain. Aucune offre ne valait la peine de risquer la sécurité financière que m'apportait mon salaire actuel et il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais à ma charge mon père, chômeur et dépensier depuis trop longtemps déjà.

L'immeuble imposant des Volturis apparut soudainement dans mon champ de vision –malgré les années, je ne m'y étais toujours pas habituée. L'immense bâtiment moderne surplombait presque toute la ville de sa carcasse en verre et illuminait tout le quartier les jours de beau temps à l'instar de celui-ci.

Au sommet de cette grande filière trônait Aro Volturi, l'héritier direct de Volturis Co., une société de prêts qui valait aujourd'hui des milliers de dollars. Sous ses ordres, il y avait Marcus et Caius, ses frères cadets et encore en dessous plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes qui garantissaient le bon fonctionnement de la compagnie. Dans l'effectif, il y avait un bon nombre de cousins, d'amis proches et d'amis d'amis prêts à tout pour combler Aro : Chez les Volturis, tout n'était pas qu'une question de compétence mais aussi de relations.

Je travaillais pour le service de Marcus Volturi, qui était, d'après ce qui se chuchotait entre les bureaux, «le moins pire » des jumeaux. Mon boulot était plutôt simple. J'étais sa secrétaire et ma tâche quotidienne consistait à prendre ses appels, organiser ses rendez-vous, le tenir au courant des réunions importantes –parfois même y assister s'il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre lui-même– ou encore écrire des messages en son nom.

Cependant, d'autres rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs : On racontait que certaines employées avaient été victimes de gestes et de remarques déplacés de la part de leur supérieur direct, Alec Volturi, l'unique neveu d'Aro, si bien qu'on parlait désormais de harcèlement sexuel.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune de ses soi-disant victimes qui pouvaient corroborer ses histoires puisqu'elles se volatilisaient du jour au lendemain sans qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler d'elles. On excusait ces disparitions par des transferts départementaux et personne n'osait jamais creuser plus loin, de peur qu'on leur réserve le même sort que celui supposé des « transférées ».

Alec Volturi était, disait-on, le petit protégé du grand patron. Il n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans et avait apparemment perdu récemment ses deux parents dans un tragique accident qui divergeait selon les interlocuteurs. C'était un homme mystérieux et il dégageait de lui quelque chose de terriblement mauvais.

À plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à Marcus, j'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer l'intérêt que je suscitais chez lui. J'avais noté le regard qu'il me jetait, me détaillant comme si je n'étais guère plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande.

J'attrapais souvent ses yeux descendant au niveau de ma poitrine pour ensuite glisser sur la galbe de mes jambes et lorsqu'il rencontrait mon regard réprobateur, il se contentait de me contempler, un sourire salace accroché aux lèvres.

J'avais aussi parfois droit à quelques remarques désobligeantes glissées dans le creux de mon oreille sur la manière dont je me tenais ou m'habillais. Chaque fois qu'il repartait je me sentais souillée. Il ne me touchait pas mais j'avais l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était bien pire.

Même après trois ans à ce régime, je ne m'habituais pas à Alec Volturi et ses petits commentaires déplacés. Il éveillait toujours en moi un sentiment de dégoût puissant, peu importe les efforts que je faisais pour l'ignorer. Pour mon propre bien, j'avais décidé que le fuir comme la peste serait la meilleure des solutions, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple que cela.

En plus de ces altercations occasionnelles, il y avait la pression mentale que nous infligeaient nos employeurs afin de maintenir l'efficacité et la productivité au sein de l'entreprise. Les moyens dont ils usaient n'étaient pas extrêmes, mais à la longue, cela en devenait épuisant et on ne retenait que cela. Quand j'en parlais à Alice, elle paraissait ne pas saisir, comme si elle travaillait dans une branche de l'entreprise miraculeusement épargnée par le cataclysme qui était censé motiver les troupes.

Après que j'aie quitté Alice à la sortie des ascenseurs, je me dirigeai d'un pas résolu vers mon bureau, adjacent à celui de Marcus. Lorsque j'arrivai, je remarquai que ce dernier n'était toujours pas là : Personne n'allait donc remarquer mon retard. Je soufflai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas assez en forme ce matin pour subir des récriminations de la part de mes supérieurs.

Je m'installai à mon bureau, allumai mon ordinateur et me mis à l'ouvrage rapidement. Lorsque, vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus passa devant ma station de travail, j'étais si concentrée que je faillis ne pas le voir. D'ordinaire plus attentive, je me levai prestement et le suivis à l'intérieur de son somptueux bureau.

Les murs étaient en partie recouverts de bois et de lourds cadres qui devaient probablement valoir une fortune y étaient suspendus. Sa table était propre et chaque feuille y était placée avec une telle minutie que cela aurait pu passer pour de l'obsession.

Il s'assit, toujours sans dire un mot et me tendit la main, attendant visiblement quelque chose de ma part. Sans me faire prier, je lui tendis ses dossiers de la journée tout en lui énonçant les messages dont il se devait d'être au courant. Il hocha simplement de la tête quand j'eus fini et s'absorba dans la lecture d'un des dossiers épais que je venais de lui remettre. Ce fut mon signal pour quitter la pièce : Pour le moment, ma présence n'était plus nécessaire.

Je me réinstallai à mon bureau, l'observant discrètement à travers la porte vitrée qui séparait nos deux bureaux respectifs.

Le stress du rapport matinal passé, je me rendis compte que c'était sûrement la première fois que Marcus n'était pas arrivé à l'heure depuis mon recrutement. Il était d'ordinaire si pointilleux sur l'heure à laquelle il arrivait que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son léger retard anormal. Consciente que je n'obtiendrais probablement aucune explication vraisemblable par moi-même et que je ne ferais que perdre un temps précieux, j'abandonnai et rajoutai cette question sans réponse à la pile d'autres dans un recoin de ma tête.

Marcus Volturi était un homme étrange, songeai-je. Il ne parlait que rarement et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était d'une voix sèche et exceptionnellement basse. J'en avais déduit à mon embauche qu'il préférait le silence, c'est pourquoi j'essayais dans mes rapports avec lui d'être la plus succincte possible.

Son allure générale me laissait également pensive : Il avait l'air extrêmement soigné, portant le plus souvent des costumes haut de gamme impeccables et donc hors de prix et ses chaussures étaient toujours cirées à la perfection, reflétant la lumière comme le feraient des miroirs.

Pourtant, lorsque je le regardais –et ce malgré son aspect irréprochable– j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cet homme ne me paraissait pas tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Détachant mes yeux de mon supérieur lorsque le téléphone sonna, je me remis à la tâche. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que je ne visse le temps passer. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, je me décidai finalement à rejoindre Alice pour une pause bien méritée : Les dizaines de dossiers sur lesquels j'avais travaillé plus tôt dans la matinée se jouaient en boucle devant mes yeux fatigués. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et un mal de tête lancinant commençait à naître doucement.

Avant de partir, je m'assurai que tout était en ordre, que rien ne traînait et que les dossiers sur lesquels travaillait Marcus étaient correctement rangés par ordre alphabétique dans un classeur derrière moi. Je vérifiai ensuite que Marcus était bel et bien parti en réunion, mes yeux scannant son agenda consciencieusement, et constatai qu'il ne serait de retour que tard dans l'après-midi : Je pouvais donc quitter le poste quelques instants sans m'inquiéter.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cantine de l'entreprise –j'avais pris l'habitude d'y déjeuner tous les midis, car le quartier de l'agence étant un quartier aisé, les restaurants accessibles à pied dépassaient nettement mon budget– je passai devant les toilettes pour femmes et fus prise d'une envie soudaine ; les quatre tasses de café que j'avais pris ce matin pesaient sur ma vessie et je ne m'étais accordé aucun moment pour aller aux toilettes, par peur que ma présence ne fusse requise par Marcus. Hésitante, ce fut le souvenir de la ponctualité d'Alice qui me poussa à y aller.

Une fois soulagée, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : Il me restait au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous et probablement quinze avant qu'Alice ne fasse son apparition. Sachant que j'avais du temps libre devant moi, j'en profitai pour faire couler l'eau du robinet, faisant face au grand miroir qui couvrait tout un mur de la pièce.

Le visage posé dans la coupe de mes mains afin de me rafraîchir un peu, j'entendis la porte des toilettes claquer, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. J'attendis sans bouger que la personne s'isole dans un des WC, un peu gênée de paraître aussi éreintée en plein milieu de journée.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas, Isabella… ?** »

La question fut posée d'une voix si traînante et grave qu'elle me fit froid dans le dos. Sentant une présence à seulement quelques centimètres de mon dos, les poils de mon corps tout entier s'hérissèrent et je relevai brusquement la tête d'où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

« **…Parce que si c'est le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de te soulager...** »

Mes yeux rencontrèrent le reflet d'Alec Volturi et je crus un instant défaillir. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je l'observai s'approcher dangereusement de moi, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres rosées. Son regard glacial ne quitta pas le mien et sa démarche me rappela vaguement un serpent sinuant doucement en direction de sa proie, figée par l'effroi.

« **Alec ?** » Chuchotais-je, la panique se discernant parfaitement dans le timbre de ma voix. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **»

Cette question ne nécessitait aucune réponse puisqu'il était évident que si Alec Volturi se trouvait dans les toilettes des femmes ce n'était pas par simple erreur, mais bien pour y assouvir ses désirs les plus sombres.

« **Il n'y a personne, Isabella… Personne qui pourra venir te sauver... Seulement toi et moi.** »


	2. Tensions

*_entrent discrètement_* Heu.. Salut à tous! Désolées pour cette super longue attente!

Nous sommes finalement de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Cela nous fait hyper plaisir :)

Oui... Dans le dernier chapitre, Bella s'était fourrée dans une situation plus que délicate! Malheureusement, vous n'apprendrez ce qu'elle est devenue qu'au prochain chapitre car aujourd'hui c'est à Edward qu'on s'intéresse ;) On aime bien vous maltraiter comme ça (héhé). Il y aura tout au long de l'histoire une alternance de point de vue entre Edward et Bella. Habituez-vous tout de suite ;)

Sinon, pour répondre à certains, nous n'avons pas de rythme de publication particulier, mais nous nous engageons à poster plus souvent ! (Nous avons une vie chargée et nous ne vivons pas sur le même continent, donc c'est parfois difficile de s'arranger pour un meeting ;))

**Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

_Muesmo xo._

* * *

**Chapitre 2** \- **Tensions**

_Edward_

.:.

En sortant du bureau de Carlisle Cullen, je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de tout casser.

Mon corps tout entier était empreint d'une rage difficile à contrôler et je sentais mes muscles se tendre au moindre effort, parcourus par des vagues d'adrénaline.

Je fis pourtant preuve d'un grand flegme et me contentai de refermer la porte doucement d'une main tout en me pinçant l'arête du nez de l'autre.

_Merde quoi… Il peut pas régler ses affaires tout seul comme un grand ?_

En plus d'être le patriarche de la famille Cullen, l'une des plus puissantes et des plus secrètement craintes de la ville, Carlisle Cullen s'avérait être aussi mon père.

...Du moins, nous étions liés par des liens biologiques, mais c'était là à peu près tout ce que nous partagions.

On racontait qu'il avait rencontré ma mère, Élizabeth Masen, lorsqu'il était jeune et seulement le fils du chef Cullen de l'époque, un homme terrible qui justifiait ses crimes par sa foi en Dieu.

Il en était immédiatement tombé amoureux, charmé autant par sa beauté envoûtante que par sa grande intelligence, mais un destin tragique avait fait en sorte qu'Élizabeth lui soit enlevée, ne laissant derrière elle que le nourrisson que j'étais alors.

Les raisons de sa mort me restaient encore aujourd'hui vagues. Certains disaient qu'elle avait été tuée par une famille ennemie en guise d'avertissement, d'autres évoquaient des fins bien plus sombres encore, mais à chaque fois que j'avais questionné Carlisle à ce sujet, il mettait abruptement fin à la conversation en me répétant avec froideur qu'elle s'était suicidée lâchement peu avant qu'ils ne partent en voyage de noces, sans raison apparente.

Il ne supportait évidemment pas que je continue à remuer le passé en quête de réponses car même après plus de vingt ans, la trahison de ma mère par son présumé suicide lui restait en travers de la gorge.

J'avais fini par abandonner, conscient que si un jour j'obtenais des réponses, elles ne viendraient sans doute pas de lui .

Peu de temps après ce tragique évènement, il avait rencontré Esmée, celle qui allait devenir sa femme après seulement quelques mois de relation. Elle dirigeait aujourd'hui d'une main de fer tous les affaires que Carlisle ne jugeait pas de son ressort, c'est-à-dire, la comptabilité, les "imprévus" et toutes les choses de ce genre.

N'étant qu'un constant rappel de la femme qu'il avait aimé, autant par le physique que par la personnalité (du moins c'est ce qu'on m'avait souvent affirmé), Carlisle me traitait depuis toujours avec froideur et distance.

Ne supportant que très difficilement ma présence au fur et à me sure que je grandissais, il m'avait ainsi réduit au simple statut de soldat quelques années plus tôt, m'envoyant désormais à l'autre bout du pays pour récupérer quelques bouchées de pain s'il le fallait.

Je n'étais qu'un pion de plus dans son échiquier géant et il disposait de moi comme il le désirait, sans que je ne daigne broncher. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, jamais je ne lui aurais tenu tête ou tourné le dos car malgré tout, il restait mon père.

Le sujet de ma rencontre avec Carlisle avait été, comme presque toujours, l'argent.

Pour me donner des ordres concernant ma prochaine "mission", il m'avait convoqué dans son gigantesque manoir perdu au milieu des bois.

Ma tâche consistait à rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à des clients de longue date pour faire pression et récolter l'argent que nous avions si aimablement avancé, quatre ans plus tôt. Le paiement était largement dû et comme Carlisle me le disait souvent, il ne faisait confiance qu'à moi quand il s'agissait de mener les troupes pour s'occuper de clients aussi malhonnêtes que les Volturis.

_Tu parles... Tout ce que t'espères c'est que je revienne avec le pactole sans que ça fasse d'histoires… ou bien que je crève pendant une négociation qui aurait mal tourné._

Peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis mon affectation au simple poste de larbin, je ressortais inévitablement hors de moi à la fin de chacune de nos entrevues. Je ne supportais plus sa distance et sa manière de parler qui me semblait si impersonnelle. C'était à croire que je n'étais pas son fils.

_Tu ne l'es pas… Pas vraiment… _Me chuchota une voix dans ma tête.

Je soufflais avec lassitude. C'était en partie vrai.

Jasper, son autre fils, mon demi-frère –bien que je ne pense pas que le mot demi-frère soit réellement le plus approprié pour décrire notre relation ; j'aurais plutôt dit le persécuteur avec lequel je partageais la moitié de mes gènes– réussissait à avoir tout l'attention de mon père. C'était le fils prodigue, le préféré, le portrait craché de Carlisle qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Chaque fois que Jasper se trouvait dans la pièce, il semblait que je disparaissais. Et c'était là une sensation pire que meurtrissante : J'assistai, sans pouvoir y échapper, à un torrent de marques d'affection venant de Carlisle, l'homme ordinairement de marbre, tout en sachant que jamais je n'en obtiendrai un jour le dixième.

Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire spectateur, quelqu'un à part qui n'obtenait de ses embrassades que le regard satisfait du fils aimé qui jubilait de me voir me consumer un petit peu plus.

J'ignorais cependant d'où lui venaient ce mépris, cet acharnement qui étaient, selon moi, injustifiés puisqu'il ne connaissait de moi que mon prénom –et vice-versa.

Nous n'avions pas grandi ensemble, Esmée ayant veillé à ce qu'il y ait le moins de contacts possibles entre nous, sans doute de peur que je ne contamine son rejeton de mon statut d'illégitime. Nous n'avions pas la même mère, la même éducation… le même statut. Tout dans la vie nous avait écartés.

Et pourtant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille coutume, Jasper ne ratait pas une seule occasion de me tourmenter, même après tant d'années : Je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais et quelle était ma place ici. J'étais transfusé contre mon gré pour que jamais la pensée que je ne faisais pas partie pleinement de ce monde ne quitte mon esprit.

.:.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'immense immeuble des Volturis, la première chose que je notai fut l'apparente richesse à laquelle on ne s'habituait pas.

Tout respirait le luxe –non pas d'une façon raffinée et désirable, non, mais plutôt de façon ostentatoire comme si on voulait absolument convaincre les arrivants qu'ils baignaient dans une mare d'argent.

Je ne pus empêcher une grimace de dédain de déformer mes traits déjà tendus. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour l'équipe qui me suivait silencieusement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs.

Encore une fois, ce fut l'extravagance qui nous accueillit. Une lourde odeur de parfum doucereuse traînait paresseusement dans l'espace aussi restreint que tape-à-l'oeil.

Je me surpris à prier pour que le voyage se termine le plus rapidement possible car un léger mal naquit dans ma poitrine, retournant mon coeur tandis que les étages se succédaient.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent au vingt-cinquième étage avec un délicat chuintement. Nous sortîmes sans hésitation puis nous dirigeâmes comme un seul homme vers la dernière porte du couloir sur la droite.

Je remarquai avec étonnement pendant notre avancée que la plupart des bureaux que nous dépassions étaient vides. Cela m'étonnât puisque j'étais certain que les Volturis employaient plus de quatre cents salariés juste dans ce bâtiment.

Du moins, c'est ce que Carlisle m'avait dit.

_Où sont-ils donc passés? _

Rattrapé par ma légère nervosité alors que nous atteignions le bout du couloir, je cessai de m'en préoccuper et me concentrai sur la porte qui me faisait face. Sans même cogner, j'entrai, insouciant de savoir si je dérangerais un quelconque meeting ou si l'endroit était vide.

La pièce était immense : Il y trônait en plein milieu un massif bureau taillé dans ce qui semblait être du noyer noir et l'odeur doucereuse qui m'avait tant levé le coeur dans l'ascenseur quelques instants plus tôt y était plus forte que jamais.

Assis à l'instar d'un grand empereur –la tête bien haute, le dos bien droit et les bras confortablement calés sur leur accoudoir– Aro Volturi leva les yeux lentement de ses papiers et nous regarda avancer jusqu'à son bureau avec une mine surprise qui fut rapidement remplacée par un regard impassible.

Il me détailla de haut en bas sans daigner lancer un regard au groupe d'hommes qui me précédait.

« **Edward… Cullen, je présume ?** »

Les dents serrées, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre : Je voulais régler ça le plus rapidement possible et je considérais ces présentations aussi ridicules qu'inutiles.

« **Hé bien, hé bien ! Heureusement que nous avions prévu votre arrivée...** » Aro s'enfonça dans son fauteuil rouge sang, entrecroisant avec lenteur ses maigres doigts blancs. « **J'imagine que vous avez pu constater par vous-même que tous les locaux étaient dépourvus d'âme qui vive…** » Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents aiguisées. « ...**J'ai préféré prendre cette précaution, car on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, quand on a de la visite…** »

Ne me laissant pas démonter par son petit numéro d'intimidation, je réduisis l'espace qui nous séparait et pris la parole d'une voix forte.

« **Le délai est plus qu'écoulé, Aro. Il est temps de t'acquitter de tes obligations envers la famille Cullen. **»

Mes mots se perdirent un par un dans la pièce bien trop grande et il sembla que l'atmosphère s'alourdit davantage.

« **Je connais mes obligations et ce n'est sûrement pas un bâtard en ton genre qui va me les apprendre. **»

La voix d'Aro Volturi avait claqué, toute trace de politesse ayant déserté ses paroles. Il était sur la défensive et ne paraissait pas du tout prêt à nous rembourser.

Habitué à ce genre de piques, je ne pris pas la peine de relever et continuai mon discours habituel.

« **Ça fait quatre ans. Carlisle a déjà été suffisamment clément en t'accordant une année supplémentaire, mais il m'a envoyé ici aujourd'hui et je compte bien repartir avec ce qui nous appartient.** »

Il soupira et se pencha sur le téléphone juste à côté de lui, composant un numéro rapidement.

« **Montez. ** » Dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Je continuai à l'observer, méfiant, alors qu'il gardait le silence, me défiant visiblement du regard. Peut-être pensait-il que je n'étais pas de taille pour m'occuper du travail ingrat dont Carlisle m'avait chargé. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas être contrarié, tout simplement.

Dans un silence relativement pesant, nous attendîmes avec méfiance que les personnes demandées fassent leur entrée. Finalement, ces dernières apparurent et je pus me détendre légèrement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Marcus et Caïus, les seconds d'Aro.

Discrets, je ne les remarquai seulement parce qu'un courant d'air m'effleura à leur arrivée. Ils étaient entrés par une porte légèrement en retrait que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Ils hochèrent la tête en direction d'Aro et vinrent directement se placer derrière lui, nous jaugeant tous un à un par la même occasion.

La tension dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus insoutenable au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et pourtant personne ne parlait. Il n'y avait que des échanges muets entre les deux partis.

Je n'osais imaginer ce qui allait se passer par la suite, n'ayant pas prévu autant de réticence de la part des Volturis.

J'en étais à considérer mes options lorsque la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés seulement quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer avec vacarme une demi-douzaine d'hommes qui semblait appartenir à la garde de la compagnie.

Les membres de mon équipe, sentant le danger imminent, déposèrent leur main sur l'arme attachée à leur ceinture, prêts à dégainer à tout instant tandis que je me maudissais mentalement d'avoir été si inattentif.

Le groupe des Volturis, composé majoritairement de brutes épaisses, entreprit pendant ce temps de nous piéger dans la pièce en se dépliant en demi-cercle.

Tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

La situation s'envenimait à une vitesse folle : Je devais rapidement trouver un moyen de désamorcer cette bombe qui menacer d'exploser à chaque instant.

« **Il est temps de t'acquitter de tes dettes, Aro. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans ce qui nous est dû. **» Répétai-je avec insistance, ne me laissant pas désarçonner par leurs manières.

« **Carlisle Cullen n'a pas besoin de notre argent, il baigne déjà dedans** » Répliqua Caius d'une voix acerbe. « **Je suis certain qu'il peut continuer de vivre aisément avec tout ce qu'il possède. Ce qu'il nous a donné il y a quatre ans ne représente absolument rien pour lui.** »

« **J'ai bien peur que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ainsi, Caius. Si je dois la prendre de force de vos cadavres, je le ferai sans hésitation. **» Répondis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Je vis Caius et Marcus échanger un regard tandis qu'Aro se contentait de m'observer.

« **Les menaces sont vaines, mon cher.** » Soupira Marcus d'une voix étrangement rauque. « **Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. N'est-ce pas, Aro ? **» Demanda-t-il, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Aro tremblota et une grimace mécontente déforma son visage à l'aspect farineux. Il ne semblait pas du tout être d'accord avec son frère cadet sur l'idée d'un quelconque compromis.

Il recula alors brusquement, percutant par la même occasion Marcus, toujours posté derrière lui. Esquissant ensuite un geste vers un des tiroirs de son bureau, comme s'il cherchait à se saisir de quelque chose, il fut celui qui relâcha la grenade depuis bien trop longtemps dégoupillée.

Ne suivant que son instinct, un de mes hommes le visa de son arme et fit feu.

La balle, parfaitement cadrée malgré l'état de stress dans lequel était le tireur, aurait probablement perforé la cervelle d'Aro Volturi si seulement le garde qui avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour prolonger celle de son maître était resté à sa place.

L'ambiance changea soudainement. Toujours tendue et hostile, elle se chargea en plus d'électricité. Alors que j'observais la scène, immobile, mes oreilles se mirent à siffler.

Je pouvais voir les membres mon équipe se mouvoir autour de moi, leur arme pointée directement sur les torses des hommes Volturis et leur bouche grande ouverte, comme pour crier quelque chose.

Je n'entendais rien, sinon que ce sifflement incessant.

Contraints et moins rapides, les membres de la garde des Volturis avaient déposé leurs armes par terre alors que Marcus, Caius et Aro observaient ce qui se passait autour d'eux, à mon instar, sans bouger. Je rencontrai le regard d'Aro et ne put retenir un frisson.

Je n'y discernais que du néant.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le son de la vie m'était revenu par magie. Les cris de mes hommes résonnèrent à travers moi.

Je vis enfin ce qui les mettait tant sur les nerfs. Un garde était couché sur le dos, une tache de sang s'étalant sur le devant de son uniforme. Je fus surpris à quel vitesse la tache s'agrandit pour imbiber complètement sa chemise.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_ Me demandai-je, pris au dépourvu. _Ce n'était pas le plan. Ça ne devait être qu'une simple récolte d'argent, comme j'en avais fait des centaines auparavant. _

Je fus pris d'une colère subite. _Ce n'était pas le plan._

Un mort signifiait des complications avec les Volturis, voire la police si jamais cela était découvert.

Cela signifait des complications avec Carlisle.

« **Assez !** » Criai-je, réduisant mes hommes au silence. J'avais besoin de tranquillité pour réfléchir clairement.

Ils se turent immédiatement, gardant néanmoins leur revolver en place par sécurité.

Je laissai traîner mon regard dans la pièce, cherchant la meilleure solution.

Mon regard effleura l'ensemble de l'assemblée réunie dans le bureau. Nous étions visiblement en nombre supérieur: Nous avions ainsi le contrôle de la situation.

Du moins, j'aimais le croire.

À nouveau, je baissai les yeux sur le cadavre. Face à la mare d'hémoglobine qui s'était formée sur la moquette blanche de la pièce, un mal de crâne commença à me tirailler.

_Quelle merde !_

Carlisle n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Un mort ne passait jamais inaperçu. Il allait falloir mettre en scène un accident… Surveiller la famille du défunt de près... Heureusement pour moi, personne ici n'avait intérêt à avertir la police. Par contre, s'il y avait eu des témoins, nous ne pouvions pas nécessairement compter sur leur silence.

Je me souvins alors des paroles qu'Aro avait prononcé suite à notre arrivée: « _J_'_imagine que vous avez pu constater par vous-même que tous les locaux étaient dépourvus d'âme qui vive… _»

Comment être certain que ce dernier avait dit vrai ? Est-ce que l'immeuble était bien vide comme il l'avait affirmé ? Il valait peut-être mieux s'en assurer personnellement, histoire de m'enlever pour de bon un poids des épaules.

Satisfait de ma décision, je me détendis légèrement.

« **Restez ici. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de témoins.** » Ordonnai-je d'une voix sèche. « **Essayez de ne pas tuer tous leurs hommes pendant que je suis parti. **»

Je sentis le regard des Volturis me suivre tandis que je quittais la pièce.

Je refis en sens contraire le chemin que nous avions emprunté plus tôt, vérifiant avec minutie chaque pièce devant laquelle je passais. J'avais presque fini tout l'étage quand mon regard fut attiré par un détail. C'était la porte des toilettes pour femmes. Contrairement aux autres, elle était légèrement ouverte.

_C'est probablement quelqu'un qui est parti rapidement et qu'il l'a laissée entrebâillée dans sa précipitation…_

Je regardai ma montre et fronçai les sourcils Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous étions parti. Carlisle allait commencer à se poser des questions. Je m'en allais rejoindre les autres quand je décidai à la dernière minute de rebrousser chemin et d'aller vérifier tout de même la salle de bain des femmes.

J'ouvris sans un bruit la porte et entendis immédiatement un bruissement: Quelqu'un avait sans doute oublié de fermer un robinet. Je m'approchai de quelques pas et m'arrêtai immédiatement.

Je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce.

Deux personnes étaient penchées sur l'un des lavabos. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, l'homme tenait la femme avec fermeté, l'empêchant de bouger. Je faillis lever les yeux d'exaspération. Ces deux-là n'avaient visiblement pas entendu ce qui s'était déroulé dans le bureau d'Aro.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce aussi discrètement que j'étais entré lorsque la femme réussit à se dégager suffisamment pour être en mesure de relever la tête et de croiser mon regard du sien.

Ce que j'y lus fut de la pure terreur, non pas dirigée vers moi –ce qui aurait été parfaitement justifié– mais plutôt vers l'autre homme, qui, je le remarquai seulement maintenant, ne se contentait pas juste de la tenir comme on le ferait lors d'une étreinte passionnée. Il semblait plutôt lui bloquer le passage… la faire prisonnière.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_


	3. Dilemme

_Et voici, moins de deux semaines après le chapitre précédent, la suite ! We're on fiiiiiiiiiire!_

_Sérieusement. À partir de ce moment, nous promettons de publier plus régulièrement pour votre plaisir et le nôtre !_

**On espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis à la fin ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et ne prennent que quelques secondes.**

_Muesmo xo._

* * *

**Chapitre 3** \- **Dilemme  
**

_Bella_

.:.

« **Il n'y a personne, Isabella… Personne qui pourra venir te sauver… Seulement toi et moi.** »

À la vue du reflet que me renvoyait le miroir devant lequel je me tenais, je me détournai rapidement, plaquant mes membres tremblants contre le mur carrelé le plus proche.

Le froid de ce dernier me fit frémir davantage et j'entrepris de retenir mon souffle, comme si le fait d'arrêter de respirer m'aurait rendue invisible aux yeux du prédateur qui continuait de progresser dans ma direction.

_Non._

Consciente d'être prise au piège et dépourvue d'un quelconque objet dont j'aurais pu user pour me défendre, j'ouvris la bouche et inspirai hâtivement, m'apprêtant à crier, dans l'espoir d'alerter qui que ce soit en mesure de me sauver de cette situation terrifiante.

Cependant, Alec, comprenant mes intentions, me prit de vitesse et emprisonna mes bras de ses mains et mon corps tout entier du sien.

Surprise par sa rapidité et sa poigne, ma tentative pour lui échapper retomba comme un soufflé, mes poumons se vidant brusquement dans un soubresaut vif alors que sa bouche ondoyait déjà contre la peau fragile de mon cou.

Tétanisée et le sang dans mes veines glacé par l'effroi, je fermai les yeux de toute mes forces, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement qui aurait exigé plus d'énergie.

Alors qu'Alec continuait à parcourir de ses lèvres ma gorge tendue, une envie de vomir me prit.

Aucune issue ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que mes pensées prennent une tournure tout à fait différente et se dirigent vers Alice, avec qui j'étais censée déjeuner.

Les quinze minutes qui me séparaient de mon rendez-vous avec elle paraissaient s'être écoulées au moins un million de fois et je me mis à espérer qu'elle remarquerait et trouverait rapidement mon absence anormale, n'étant que rarement en retard pour aller manger.

Alec avait relâché l'un de mes bras et glissait sa main désormais libre sur l'une de mes jambes lorsque j'entendis un bruit, semblable au chuintement qu'émettait une porte à son ouverture.

_Alice._

Les yeux grands ouverts, je fis abstraction de la terreur qui me pétrifiait sur place, et, en me tortillant discrètement, me dégageai suffisamment pour que mon regard atteigne l'entrée des toilettes des femmes.

Je restai interloquée pendant un court moment, ne sachant pas si j'imaginais ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

_Se peut-il que mon sauveur soit arrivé ?_

La personne, dont je ne distinguais étrangement que la silhouette, se tenait droite, dissimulée à moitié derrière la porte qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine entrouverte, comme si elle ne comptait pas vraiment entrer dans la pièce. Elle devait mesurer près de deux mètres –rien donc à voir avec les quelques cent cinquante centimètres d'Alice Brandon– et semblait s'être figée devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

« **Détends-toi, Isabella...** » Me susurra Alec d'une voix doucereuse, me rappelant à la réalité et me faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Tournant ma tête un peu plus vers celui qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'envoyai un message de détresse, impuissante et mise hors d'état de nuire par le seul toucher de mon agresseur.

Comme parcouru par un électrochoc, l'inconnu se précipita vers nos deux corps soudés par la force et arracha Alec de moi, le projetant au sol comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire marionnette.

Ce dernier, étalé sur le carrelage, parut désarçonné l'espace de quelques secondes –juste assez pour que mon regard s'attarde sur la personne devant moi.

N'eut-il été mon sauveur, j'aurais été terrifiée par sa simple apparence.

Son visage, aux traits fins quoiqu'à la mâchoire bien délimitée, était crispé dans une grimace de mépris qui me frit frissonner de peur. Pourtant, cette dernière n'était pas dirigée vers moi, mais plutôt vers Alec Volturi, qui gisait toujours par terre.

Son regard, d'un vert émeraude éclatant, semblait abriter une haine profonde et lorsque ses yeux se détournèrent de mon agresseur et que son attention se porta sur moi, je ne pus empêcher un cri de surprise de m'échapper.

Quelque chose se dégageait de cette homme. Quelque chose de dangereux qui m'aurait donné envie de partir en courant dans d'autres circonstances.

Occupé à m'observer étrangement de son regard vif, l'inconnu ne vit pas Alec, qui semblait avoir jusqu'alors disparu, se relever et par la même occasion, lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre.

L'adonis, surpris, s'éloigna de moi et se courba légèrement sous la force du choc. Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance, et d'un unique coup, assomma son assaillant une bonne fois pour toute.

Alec retomba alors lourdement au sol, son visage rencontrant durement le marbre onéreux des toilettes.

_Il va avoir mal en se réveillant..._ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, emplie d'un certain sentiment de satisfaction.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** » Me demanda-t-il ensuite, massant inconsciemment sa main probablement endolorie.

Je notai quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes avant qu'un intérêt purement clinique ne le remplace.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de placer le moindre mot, une détonation retentit quelque part à l'étage.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » M'écriai-je soudainement, à fleur de peau.

L'inconnu, interpellé également par le bruit, me tourna le dos et partit en courant sans daigner me répondre.

« **Attendez !** » Hurlais-je. « **Qui êtes-vous ?** »

Choquée, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me ressaisir et partir après lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Me brailla ma conscience alors que j'enjambais le corps inerte d'Alec. _Tu ne le connais même pas !_

Ignorant cette dernière, je m'engageai dans le couloir qui était étonnamment dépourvu d'une quelconque présence humaine. Ce constat me fit hésiter, mais je déduisis rapidement qu'Alec avait du faire vider l'étage pour s'adonner à son vice sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Ne sachant pas vraiment vers où me diriger, je partis vers la droite avant de rebrousser chemin lorsque j'entendis d'autres coups de feu provenant du côté opposé.

_Ça ne peut quand même pas être un braquage ! C'est une agence de prêts, pas une foutue banque !_

Les sens en alerte, je continuai de progresser vers ce qui me semblait être les quartiers de la direction.

Généralement, les employés n'étaient pas autorisés à traîner dans des zones qui n'étaient pas les leurs, c'est pourquoi je fus déstabilisée par l'endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu.

Alors que j'inspectais les bureaux aux alentours, tous vides, j'entendis un hurlement, suivi d'un fracas assourdissant.

« **Oh mon dieu !** »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, je quittai la pièce dans laquelle je venais de pénétrer et accourrai vers le fond du corridor, la tête me tournant légèrement face à cette agitation subite.

Lorsque j'atteignis finalement la dernière porte, grande ouverte, je stoppai net.

De ce que je pouvais voir, l'intérieur était sens dessus dessous et une bibliothèque gigantesque était couchée au sol, l'entièreté des livres qu'elle contenait éparpillés un peu partout sur la moquette qui avait du être autrefois blanche, mais qui était désormais marquée par des semelles sales.

« **Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici...** » Chuchotais-je en m'avançant avec méfiance, incertaine que les responsables aient déjà quitté la pièce.

Je finis par passer avec lenteur le haut de ma tête par l'encadrement de la porte, scannant avec effroi les dégâts qui avaient étés infligés à l'office.

Je croyais que ma frayeur avait atteint son paroxysme jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne se dirige vers le fond de l'immense pièce et remarque l'important amas de corps sans vie qui couvrait toute une partie des lieux.

La vision qui s'offrait à moi était digne d'un cauchemar.

Horrifiée, je ressortis immédiatement et dus couvrir ma bouche de mes mains pour ne pas me trahir. Après de nombreuses grandes inspirations, les haut-le-coeur qui étaient apparus dans le bureau se dissipèrent et je pus lentement me laisser glisser le long du mur le plus proche.

Mes pensées devinrent alors incohérentes et ce ne fut que quand j'entendis le son d'une voix que je repris plus ou moins mes esprits.

Incapable de percevoir l'individu qui avait parlé correctement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, me redressai et m'introduisis à nouveau dans la pièce, m'agenouillant cette fois à côté de la bibliothèque renversée en tentant tant bien que mal de rester cachée afin que ma présence ne soit pas remarquée.

De ma position, je pouvais parfaitement discerner l'homme allongé qui venait de marmonner.

« **...Ils sont… ils sont partis par là...** » Souffla-t-il avec peine tout en indiquant difficilement une direction d'une de ses mains. Il poussa ensuite un faible gémissement, laissant retomber son bras à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé. « **Je suis désolé, Monsieur… Nous… nous n'avons pas pu les retenir… Tout s'est passé si vite… Je… j'ai échoué.** »

L'homme vers qui son attention était dirigée entra enfin dans mon champ de vision, s'abaissant au niveau du mourant et plaçant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« **Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Randall.** »

Même en ne l'ayant aperçu qu'une brève fois, je reconnus tout de suite le profil harmonieux de celui qui m'avait secourue un peu plus tôt.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, comme pour indiquer à l'autre homme qu'il pouvait partir sans s'inquiéter.

Randall finit par s'éteindre au bout de quelques minutes et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle, de peur de briser la quiétude du moment. L'autre homme ne se releva pas directement, posant d'abord la paume de sa main sur le visage de son ami, fermant ainsi ses paupières en signe de respect, les mâchoires serrées.

J'étais comme engourdie, touchée au plus haut point par cet épisode malheureux.

Je m'apprêtais à manifester ma présence auprès de la seule personne apparemment vivante dans les parages lorsqu'une main m'attrapa la cheville avec force. Celle-ci était rattachée à un corps ensanglanté que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué, dissimulé à moitié par l'étagère auprès de laquelle je m'étais placée.

Prise au dépourvu, je glapis, me retournai et agitai frénétiquement ma jambe afin de m'en débarrasser, renversant avec vacarme tous les objets auxquels je tentais de me cramponner.

« **Lâche-moi !** » Piaillai-je en constatant que l'homme refusait de me laisser partir. « **Lâche-moi !** »

Ayant attiré l'attention de l'inconnu par mes cris, celui-ci s'approcha en quelques enjambées et m'extirpa des griffes de l'homme qui avait fini par rendre l'âme, son énergie restante s'étant évaporée dans ce dernier geste de détresse.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!** »

Encore perturbée par les derniers événements, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, renforçant l'agacement dont était emprunt l'inconnu.

« **Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?!** » S'écria-t-il à nouveau. « **Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !** »

« **Je… je… quoi ?** »

Exaspéré par mon manque de sang-froid, il se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla bruyamment.

« **Putain...** » L'homme commença à décrire des cercles de sa démarche, serrant les dents dès qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dans ma direction. Il était vraisemblablement très ennuyé par ma présence sur les lieux.

« **Que s'est-t-il passé ?** » Osai-je demander, ma voix parcourue par de légers trémolos.

« **Rien de ce qui était prévu, évidemment !** » Marmonna-t-il en riant nerveusement. «** Suis-moi.** » Ordonna-t-il soudainement en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « **On ne peut pas rester ici. La police va arriver.** »

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de façon décidée, s'apprêtant à sortir, lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne le suivais pas, restant plantée où j'étais.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !** »

Je restai silencieuse, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui répondre et encore moins bouger. Toute cette vision d'horreur et cette odeur de mort me montait à la tête, m'empêchant de traiter convenablement les informations qui m'assaillaient de tous les côtés.

Je laissai mon regard dériver inconsciemment sur les dizaines de corps et un sentiment de panique me frappa de plein fouet.

_Pourquoi veut-il que je le suive ? Pourquoi est-il si pressé ? Pourquoi craint-t-il tant l'arrivée de la police ?_

_Il va me tuer._ Cette constatation s'imposa naturellement dans mon esprit. _Se débarrasser de moi comme on s'est débarrassé de tous ces gens. Comme peut-être **il** s'est débarrassé de tous ces gens._

Je devais m'enfuir le plus rapidement de cet homme visiblement dangereux, ayant évalué par deux fois sa force physique qui surpassait bien évidemment la mienne.

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de le suivre de plein gré, il s'approcha tranquillement de moi, me transperçant de son regard vide et froid.

« **Si les Volturi apprennent que tu étais sur les lieux pendant… l'altercation –et il le feront– ils te descendront. Maintenant si tu veux prendre ce risque, reste. J'en ai rien à faire. Je t'ai déjà aidée suffisamment comme ça, alors ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que je vais risquer ma vie et ma liberté pour toi.** »

Déconcertée par son apparente honnêteté et son évidente indifférence, je tentai de maîtriser mes divagations et abaissai momentanément ma garde, m'autorisant une réévaluation objective de ma situation.

Cet homme avait dit vrai : Il m'avait déjà secourue plusieurs fois sans avoir rien demandé en échange et il était évident que si j'attendais l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, seule au milieu d'un massacre, je me fourrerais dans un sacré pétrin.

J'allais me faire embarquer puis inévitablement questionner. Avec un peu de chance, il me relâcheraient au bout de seulement quelques heures, n'ayant pas vraiment le profil pour être l'auteur d'une telle boucherie. Ensuite, cela serait au tour des Volturi de me mettre le grappin dessus, mis au courant soit par la police, soit par Alec lui-même et j'allais me faire cuisiner, me faire descendre.

Je ne savais pas grand chose de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, mais j'avais, comme un bon nombre d'employés et de personnes extérieures à la compagnie, toujours trouvé les Volturi suspects. Par conséquent, si je venais à témoigner, il serait aisé d'attirer la lumière sur eux et de faire ouvrir une enquête qui dévoilerait plus d'un secret.

De plus, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à rester coincée sur les lieux, avec Alec qui ne rôdait pas très loin et pour seule compagnie, des dizaines de cadavres. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'en aller d'ici au plus vite et cet inconnu semblait à même de pouvoir m'aider, encore une fois.

Je retins un soupir.

_Et puis il y a eu Randall…_

Frappée par ce souvenir encore intense, je réprimai mes craintes et admis que, vraisemblablement, cet inconnu n'était pas du côté des Volturi.

_Mais... s'il ne fait pas partie des alliés des Volturis, qui est-il ? Avec qui est-il lié ? Qui est le vrai responsable de ce chaos ?_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Rester ici et risquer que les Volturis apprennent ma présence sur les lieux ou tenter ma chance avec cet inconnu et espérer que ma situation s'améliore ?_

Prenant une grande inspiration, je pris enfin ma décision.

« **D'accord. Je vous suis, mais n'espérez pas que je m'abstienne de poser des questions quand l'heure viendra. Je veux savoir dans quoi je suis maintenant impliquée.** »

Il fronça les sourcils, probablement mécontent ou bien surpris par le flegme dont j'avais été capable, avant de se retourner vivement.

« **Parfait.** »

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil autour de moi, comme pour imprimer cette scène dans ma mémoire, et le suivit rapidement alors qu'il s'éloignait à toute vitesse en direction des escaliers de secours.

Dans ma course, je passai à côté d'une fenêtre entrouverte et perçut, au loin, le bruit étouffé des sirènes de la police.

_J'espère que j'ai bien fait mon choix…_


End file.
